


Reflections

by MLPro



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Random & Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPro/pseuds/MLPro
Summary: It finally happened.  Scootaloo's idol Rainbow Dash has joined the Wonderbolts.  But a random question enters Scootaloo's mind: why did it happen like that?





	

"Hey! Rainbow Dash!"  
Scootaloo stopped her scooter upon reaching her idol. What a coincidence. She was just about to express her excitement throughout Ponyville of the Wonderbolts' tour coming to town when here is a member of the Wonderbolts Reserves herself. Who would have thought?  
"Hiya, Scootaloo! What's up?" Dash smiled at her honorary younger sister.  
"The Rainbow Dash Fan Club just decided - everypony's coming to see you when the Wonderbolts' new tour comes through Ponyville!" Scootaloo exclaimed, barely containing her excitement.  
Dash smiled, "Well, it's great that you guys are going to she show, Scoot, but I won't actually be performing in it. Reservists aren't in the show unless one of the real Wonderbolts can't fly." She laughed. Like that would happen. Or would it? "I'll probably be working crowd control or something."  
Well, duh. Scootaloo knew that. "You're still gonna be wearing a Wonderbolts uniform though, right?"  
"A Reservist one, yeah."  
"Hmm. That's good enough for me."  
As if by perfect timing, at least for the current topic of their conversation, the Wonderbolts themselves arrived. Wait, what? It was way too early! What were they doing here so early!? This was officially weird.  
"Rainbow Dash! Glad we found you," Spitfire said. "We need you in the show when we get to Ponyville. Flying."  
HUH!? "But she's only in the Reserves!" Scootaloo exclaimed.  
"Not anymore, kid," Spitfire smirked.  
Dash gasped. "You mean..." She seemed speechless as she processed this. But Scootaloo was nowhere near speechless.  
"RAINBOW DASH! YOU'RE FINALLY A FULL-FLEDGED WONDERBOLT! WOO-HOO! YEAH, RAINBOW DASH! WOOOO!"  
"Heh. What she said," Spitfire added.  
At this point, Dash could not contain her smile.  
\---  
So that's how it went, Scootaloo went over in her mind. Now that she had calmed down, she could fully process what had just happened a half hour ago. Basically, Dash was a Wonderbolt. But the whole thing seemed so...sudden? Yeah, sudden. I mean, the Wonderbolts had literally flown around Ponyville, apparently hoping to just happen to spot Dash out in the open and then tell her she was a Wonderbolt with such short notice before a show. Couldn't they have just, I don't know, sent her a note? It's not like they can't send notes, Dash got one upon entering the Wonderbolts Academy. But then again, Dash had received that one the day the academy was to start. What was wrong with these ponies?  
Scootaloo obviously had her own dreams of becoming a Wonderbolt herself, on the condition that she would fly eventually. But if the Wonderbolts got their news across this way, Scootaloo would have to adjust to their fast-paced schedule. She could do that, right? She could just spontaneously decide to do something? Yes, that was it. She could do that.  
She sped off on her scooter to tell Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle that they were going to congratulate Rainbow Dash, right now.  
\---  
Scootaloo continued through Ponyville, savoring the wind in her mane. Before she knew it, she was in front of Sweetie's house. She knew Sweetie wouldn't be home, but she always checked anyway before going to Rarity's house. Scootaloo rolled her eyes, why Sweetie was always there instead of her own home with her parents was beyond her.  
"Scootaloo! What are you doing here?" Sweetie asked excitedly. Wait, she was at her own house after all?  
"Why aren't you at Rarity's house?" Scootaloo asked.  
"She had to close shop. Something about an urgent message from Rainbow Dash." Sweetie laughed. "Knowing her, she probably just needs help with a flying stunt."  
"More like a LOT of flying stunts!" Scootaloo grinned. "She's a Wonderbolt now!"  
"HUH!?" Sweetie squeaked. "Since when???"  
"Since like forty-five minutes ago."  
"Oh. Well that is about when Rarity had to leave---"  
"LET'S TELL APPLE BLOOM!" Scootaloo was already off.  
Sweetie lost Scootaloo easily, but she knew the way to Sweet Apple Acres so it was OK. Bloom obviously had a similar situation, with Applejack gone and her expression of surprise when Dash was announced to be a Wonderbolt.  
"So let me get this straight," Bloom said upon hearing Scootaloo's story of what went down. "The Wonderbolts just told Dash randomly one day with like three days before the actual show? Is she going to learn anything in two days?"  
"Of course!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Except it does seem weird."  
"We'll have to support her after her first day, considering how much she'll have to cram," Sweetie proposed.  
"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SUPPORTING RAINBOW DASH, YAY!" The three hoof-bumped. Of course now that Scootaloo had a cutie mark, the idea of having a cutie mark like that seemed ridiculous. But oh well.  
\---  
"Are you absolutely sure you're not coming?" Scootaloo put on her best pleading face.  
"Sorry, Scoots," Starlight patted Scootaloo's head reassuringly. "Twilight has me very busy on my friendship lessons. Like, I have a lot. I feel terrible for not being there for Dash, but I'm sure once I'm further along in my studies I'll have more free time."  
"If you insist, but can you at least tell me where Dash and her friends are?" Scootaloo asked.  
"Of course, they are at Dash's house helping her pack," Starlight smiled.  
"THANKS!" Scootaloo called over her shoulder, she and the others were already gone.  
\---  
"DASH! WE'RE DOWN HERE!"  
No answer.  
"Well, that's just great," Bloom said. "Now what?"  
"Build a ramp, Bloom. I'll try to ride up it onto the cloud. Then I'll tell Twilight to put a cloud-walking spell on you and bring you up here."  
"OK..." Bloom proceeded to build the ramp, and when she was done, Scootaloo effortlessly sailed on it and landed perfectly on the cloud leading to Dash's house just as she was leaving.  
"THAT WAS AWESOME SCOOTS!" she called. "I'LL REMEMBER THAT!"  
Scoots smiled, then went to get Twilight and asked if she and her friends could get in on the action.  
\---  
Rainbow Dash did of course remember Scootaloo's scooter trick to use during her performance, but obviously it epically failed. Well, no duh. Dash only had two days to rehearse her routine and therefore she seemed rusty during it and now, this apparently to make up for it. Scootaloo made a mental note to tell the Wonderbolts that they should probably be more responsible next time.


End file.
